pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hoard Of Precious Goldeer!
Previous episode: Brine The Lepoprine! Transcript Rotom is sitting on Elizabeth's lap next to Ditto and they're thankful Drigano isn't here. Fearow was helping Elizabeth out. Rotom wanted to reach its arm and hold the purple Pokémon's hand but it was too shy to Fearow was concerned. Fearow: What's wrong, Rotom? Rotom: Umm nothing. Fearow stared at Rotom. Rotom: What I do with Ditto is none of your freaking business. Ditto: Yeah. Fearow: Sorry I asked. While they're walking, they notice a lone Goldeer running. Valona: Let's follow it. They start following the Goldeer across a meadow. Gordon: Those Pokémon are sought after by hunters, so where do you think it's going? Eventually, they come to the entrance of a cave. The Goldeer goes in and the heroes go in after it. Inside the cave, there are many Goldeer, many golden walls and objects, and a Minelope. Everyone is amazed at the sight. Elizabeth: Whoa. Gordon: This is so cool. Ichiga: Sure is. Elizabeth's Rotom scans the entry. Rotom: Goldeer, the pure Pokémon. A Steel type. Goldeer's horns are highly sought after by collectors because they're made of pure gold. Then it scans the other one Rotom: Minelope, the pure Pokémon, and the evolved form of Goldeer. Minelope is often used by miners due to its ability to find minerals embedded deep in the earth. Berroar: That's one amazing Pokémon. All the Goldeer notice them and get angry, except for one. Minelope: Humans. Goldeer #1: They're not- Minelope: BE QUIET Its leader stops the Goldeers. Goldeer #1: You don't understand, they're friends- Minelope: Nonsense. Humans can never be trusted, much less be considered friends. Gordon: We were just passing by. Emboar: We mean no harm. All the Goldeer except for the one that led the group there agreed with Minelope. Suddenly Team Rocket arrives. Elizabeth: Team Rocket! Goldeer #14: Team who? Elizabeth: Bad guys who steal Pokémon. Goldeer #13: So that's the ones you mentioned, sorry we doubted you. Gordon: We can't let them think humans are enemies just because of Team Rocket. Minelope: Ok then, show us what you've got, kids. Elizabeth: Get ready to battle Team Rocket. Ichiga: Ready to fight, Fearow? Fearow: Yeah! Ichiga: Laser Focus, Fearow! Elizabeth: Use Thunderbolt, Rotom! The two attacks fry Lairon and Grovyle. Valona: Chansey, Flamethrower! Eddie: WHAT? Chansey launches fire from its mouth. Elizabeth: Chansey can use Flamethrower!? Rotom: Yep. Lairon was engulfed in flames as a result. Gordon: That's the added effect for Flamethrower. Elizabeth's Rotom suddenly shot blue flames from its body. Gordon: That's Will-o-Wisp! Grovyle gets burned as well. Elizabeth: Rotom just learned Will-o-Wisp! Fearow: Great work, Rotom, as always. Ichiga: That Flamethrower attack caught me off-guard and it got a burn too. Elizabeth: Now use Disarming Voice, Rotom. Valona: That's Chansey's special ability, Serene Grace. Which raises added effects. Elizabeth: And Primarina, use Sparkling Aria. Ichiga: Lets show them special. Fearow, use Laser Focus! Elizabeth: Laser Focus? Fearow's eyes glow white. Ichiga: Follow it with Drill Run. Fearow scores a critical hit on Lairon and powered its attack by a lot. The Minelope and all the Goldeer were impressed Lairon got knocked out with one move. Gordon: How did Fearow do that? Ichiga told them. Ichiga: It's Fearow's ability, Sniper. Elizabeth: Sniper? Ichiga: It makes critical hits more powerful. Gordon: Lets show Team Rocket your new move, use Heavy Slam! Heavy Slam knocks out Grovyle, then Team Rocket panicked and runs away. Team Rocket: We're rushing off again! Minelope approaches Elizabeth with Goldeer. Minelope: You saved our horde. It might be a good idea if he went with you. Elizabeth: Why? Minelope: He can reach his full potential with you. Elizabeth: I understand, how would you like to come with me, Goldeer? Goldeer nodded. Goldeer asked what Poké balls she had. Elizabeth checked. Elizabeth: What Poké ball do you want? Goldeer pointed to one. Goldeer: This one. Goldeer taps the friend ball with his hoof and lets himself be caught. Elizabeth: Come on out, Goldeer! Minelope: I know Goldeer's safe in your hands now. One of the Goldeer approached Ichiga. Goldeer: #13: We found this egg washed in shore when we were getting water. Ichiga: Thank you. Elizabeth and the gang wave goodbye and happily walk off with her new Pokémon. To be continued: A Peculiar Egg From Unova! Major events * Elizabeth is revealed to own multiple s. * Elizabeth catches a Goldeer, with a Friend Ball chosen by Goldeer. * Ichiga's Fearow is revealed to know Laser Focus, and has as her ability. * Gordon's Emboar is revealed to have learned Heavy Slam. * Valona's Chansey is revealed to have learned Flamethrower. * Elizabeth's Rotom learns Will-O-Wisp. * Ichiga receives a Pokémon Egg. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Bella the guinea pig Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Varnicorn (Elizabeth's) * Primarina (Elizabeth's) * Goldeer (Elizabeth's; new) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Rotom (Gordon's; Heat Rotom) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Fearow (Ichiga's) * Rotom (Ichiga's; Mow Rotom) * Chansey (Valona's) * Rotom (Valona's; Fan Rotom) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Lairon (Eddie's) * Grovyle (Eddie's) * Vileplume (Emily's) * Goldeer (multiple; wild) * Minelope (wild)